We Will See The Light Tomarrow
by sassandasspowerpuff
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer don't even notice they go to the same school... Butch and buttercup love eatchother but keep it hidden and Blossom and Brick hate eatchother! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's that?

**B**l**ossom's POV:**

I put my peach pink thick strap shirt on, and matching pink shorts then put on a lose striped tie, than my red broken hearted earrings, I than put a red flowing ribbon in my hair. Hm. I look the mirror up and down. Why do I feel so strange today? Is something going to happen? No, the last time I felt anything close to this I almost died... No. They are dead. WE KILLED THEM. I was sweating from fear... No Blossom, there dead. You killed them with a kiss on the check. You laughed, how could someone explode from a simple kiss on the check? Oh that's right, the week Rowdy ruff boys.

**Brick's POV:**

I put my red shirt and black jeans, then put my spiked, and gem necklace on. Then put my red cap over my messy hair. Ready for the first day of school. I looked in the mirror on my door, what is this... Ugh. What the... UGH! I zapped the mirror and it fell to pieces, "Shit..." I mumbled to myself. "What the f is that feeling..." I shook my whole body, "I haven't felt like this since..." A smirk grew on my face, well. The Powerpuff girls. Of course! But... Didn't they move? That pesky blossom wanted her sisters to be 'safe' pft. There gone... Maybe... "HEY BUTCH! GEUSS WHAT!"

**Buttercup's POV:**

I slid my black cross neck shirt over my head and put on my black shorts that had a green broken heart on them, I put my spiked belt and matching bracelet on and put my green hoop earrings in, then messed my hair a bit. Perfect. But what's wrong with this picture… I looked down at the broken heart on my shorts. I sighed. Why can't I forget this boy! IT'S BEEN 12 YEARS BUTTERCUP! FORGET HIM! But I can't… Ever since he exploded I felt like he hadn't really died… I sigh again, but why I am thinking about it again? I swore after I broke up with a guy because he didn't like green that I would forget how perfect Butch was for me… BUT COME ON THE CUNT HATED GREEN!

**Butch's POV:**

Dark green shirt: Check.

Black jeans: Check.

One **_green_** earring: Check.

About 20 bracelets: Check.

Ruffled, who cares hair: Check.

Ego: Check.

I smirked in the mirror, "Who's that hot beast? Oh me? I thought so" The smile left my face, "UGH!" I screamed and threw at whatever was closest. I fell backwards onto my bed. That stupid green eyed girl is crowding my mind again "ARG!" I zapped a picture frame of her; my brothers know how much I love her… But she left the stupid FRIKEN TOWN! I zapped a pillow and it burst into flames. I sighed and threw a bottle of water at it. "HEY BUTCH! GEUSS WHAT!" I ignored it and picked up the picture of Buttercup, "BUTCH!" Brick kept yelling.

**Bubbles POV:**

I put on my black cross neck halter top, and light blue mini skirt. Then put my hair up in two high pigtails with a blue ribbon matching my skirt, put on 2 blue and one gold bracelet, and blue stud earrings. Hmmm… I walked over to my clock; I have around a half an hour left to get ready… I heard Buttercup yelling, I sighed. Poor girl, loving a guy we killed 12 years ago. I mean, we where 5! And they died from a KISS, now whose wonderful plan was that _blossom?_ Yeah BLOSSOM and she doesn't even have to hear it. I sigh and plug my ears. What was my counterparts name again…? Bomber? Boom boom? Uh… Sally girly? I sinker to myself and put my light blue ear buds in, 'Should've said no' by Taylor swift came on. "You should've said no and might still have meeeeee" I sigh and take the head phones off.

"You say that the past is the past, you need one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said yes  
You should've said no, you should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've known that word 'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself why You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet You should've said no, baby and you might still have me" I sang aloud and a tear left my eye. "Stupid Boomer." I growled through my teeth

**Boomer POV:**

I put my electric blue tee-shirt with black trim on and my grey ripped jacket and white pants, I brushed my hair then ruffled then brushed again. "No…" I ruffled it again and brushed it. I sigh and leave it the way it is, then put my electric blue/black headphones on and turn to a random song, when I'm still looking I hear Butch scream. I sigh and yell, "SHUT IT BUTCH!" I know he can't hear me though. I can still hear his screams; I sigh once again for the 3rd time today and go to a random song while lying on my floor. 'Thinking of you' by Katy Perry came on.

'You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with a surprise center

How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

She kissed my lips, her taste your mouth, oh!

(Taste her mouth)

She pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you'

I shot up. No. no, no, no, no, no! I CANT BE THINKING ABOUT THIS! NOT NOW! But…

***Flashback 12 years ago (before they destroyed the Rowdyruffs)**

**"Heyyyyy" Princess said to me.**

**"Oh. Uh. Hey Princess… Have you seen Blossom?" I cracked my knuckles ready for a fight.**

**"Ew. No, why do you talk about her so much? I mean she's gross! You deserve someone better…" she was walking closer to me, I stepped backwards.**

**"Eh, me like her!? No. We're counterparts. That doesn't mean I have to love her, and I want to kick her butt. Not anything-" I was cut off my Princess ramming her lips onto mine, my eyes wide the whole time.**

**Blossom? Did I just see Blossom?! He broke off Princess and ran to where he ****_thought _****he saw Blossom. He looked in the sky and saw a blue streak fly away…. Hours later they blew the boys up…**

***End of flashback***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! People (OK person) liked my writing so I'm going to put up another chapter today! I might put 2 because I will be busy tomorrow at a concert! Woot woot! **

**Blossoms POV: **

Blossom. Stop thinking about those week little sissies! And even if I ever _did _see them I could kick there ass… Well I could kick Brick's ass… My sisters have their own guys to worry about… Why am I thinking like their alive? I flew down the stairs, "BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES!" I knew Buttercup was probably having a melt down over the guys Butch. And hopefully Bubbles forgot about what Boomer did… For being idiots I actually felt bad for them, they couldn't forget the guys they 'loved' and they can't get over it. I did, but I never liked Brick… Nope. Never did never will. I smirked thinking what I would do to Bricks face if I ever saw him… Probably gash in those ruby red eyes the stair into your soul. "BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES GET YOU'R BUTTS DOWN HERE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I flew up the stairs and opened Buttercups door, everything was either destroyed or on fire, "Buttercup?!" I looked around her room, no sight of her. I flew into her bathroom. Nope. "BUBBLES WHERES BUTTERCUP!" I ran into Bubbles room and she was gone. "What the…" I looked around and saw she left her headphones she LOVED music she would never leave with out- Everything went black.

**Mean while, Bricks POV:**

"Butch get your ASS IN HERE" I yelled pounding on the wall, something crashed against it, I sighed and blast the wall between are rooms and flew through the wall, "Butch. Seriously! You just had to go on a fing rampage?" I yelled. He threw something else and I didn't bother to look at it. "BOOMER COME IN HERE" Boomer came in less than 5 seconds later with headphones on; he slid them down to his neck. "Wa?" I smacked him over the head, "Do you remember where the puffs live?" I ask, Butch ran to his bed (that I'm surprised isn't on fire) and hides his head under the pillow. I sigh. "Yeah… Why?" I snicker and whispered my plan to my idiotic brother, "We got to their house and pay them a 'visit' haven't you been feeling like they're here still?" I look at him and he stares at his feet, "That's what I thought." Boomer lifted his head up, "I'm not going. I don't want to see her, I know Butch loves Buttercup. And you want to kill Blossom but I want _nothing _to do with Bubbles. So do what you want, leave me out of it though." He put his headphones back on and flew out the window. "Butch get off your lazy ass and let's go get your babe." I snickered, "And my punching bag…" I said under my breath. "No." Butch said, "I'm not going to go kidnap her! And I don't like to think of you beating Blossom senseless." My eyes widen in disbelief, my brother. The one meant to be the killer, well we all where… The one with the ego, the one hating everyone. I'M DOING A BETTER JOD BEING HIM THEM HIM! "BUTCH GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GET MOVING I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" I said grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him at a wall. "Whoa, BRO! Calm down!" I pointed out the window and he slowly got up and flew out.

**2 Minutes later at the Puffs house, Butch's POV:**

I know this is bad…. But it makes me feel so good she feels the same. "Butch! Snap outta it! I'm going to get bubbles…" Brick said flying over to her window and he smashed it in and flew, "Well, hello Bubbles." That's the last thing I heard in the room. I sighed, I have to

1) Knock her out

2) Sneak out before Blossom sees

3) Not get killed

4) And TRY not to kiss her

Not hard at all. I sighed and punched over the window, "Why hello Butternut."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**

**Bricks POV:**

Heh. Easy. She didn't even notice I came in! She probably had her music up on blast, I head butted her and she easily went to sleep. Stupid as my brother? Yeah. I carried her bridal style and set her down on the roof, where s Butch? "Butch!" I hissed looking inside Buttercups room. No sight of either one... Did he go soft? UGH HOW COULD I EVEN TRUST HIM TO- "Hey." I turned around to see Butch holding Buttercup. "Got her..." He looked at her sadly, "Where's Blossom?" Brick froze, "Shiz... I'll go get her... Watch them." I flew by Blossoms window... No sight of her, I flew in Buttercups broken window and flew down the stairs (might as well not break another window right? *.*) I flew up to the ceiling and laid flat on it as I watched her. It took ALL my energy not to drop and kill her on the spot... But I needed her. I watched her look in Buttercups room... Then Bubbles... I dropped and knocked her out. Wow, these girls got EASYER. Not like they were ever hard just, wow.

**Bubbles POV:**

"What do you mean Butch!? How can we trust you! You knocked us-" Butch cut me off, "No, Brick did. And I didn't hurt or anything to Buttercup because she's _UNDERSTANDING_ so just shut up. I'm trying to save your _LIVES_ here!" I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever. Buttercup do you trust this... This _Rowdyruff boy_" I said Rowdyruff boy the meanest way possible. "And anyways... Where's that bastard brother of yours anyways..." I tried to say with the lest emotion as possible. "Dude, shut up Bubs, he's trying to keep us from dyeing! So shut up... What about Blossom? I know for a fact and I know you know to that they hate each other… They would try to kill-" Butch covered are mouths and forced us to lie down. "Butch, what are you doing?" Brick asked setting Blossom down. "Nothing…" He looked at me and Buttercup. Ok, I have to admit it the Rowdyruff boys aren't all bad… I would glare at myself but I'm 'sleeping' 2 out of the 3 where evil. I knew that at least. Lucky Buttercup, I know she and Butch would be perfect together but they wouldn't act on it… Nope. And even though I know Blossom and Brick hate each other (for what reason I don't know) they will fall in love… Right? And I will marry a nice boy from school, one that won't kill me. I sighed, forgetting I was supposed to be asleep I felt 2 pairs of eyes on me, "SHE'S AWAKE?!" I jumped up and kicked him in the face and Brick fell off the roof, I stood in fighting stance. Brick flew up onto the roof, "You little…" Buttercup jumped up to and punched him in the stomach as I kicked him in the 'u know' (;D) he laughed and we did a chin kick, stomach punch combo and I kicked him off, "BUTTERCUP TAKE BLOSSOM!" I yelled kicking him again. Buttercup grabbed Blossom and flew off in one swish movement. "BUTCH HELP DUDE!" Butch gave me a sorry look and started fighting me, I looked up in the sky and saw Buttercup stopped flying and looked down I yelled up, "I TOLD YOU BUTTERCUP!" And I kicked with both feet them off the roof and sped off in Buttercups direction.

**Brick POV:**

"Hey guys… Sorry, just you know how I feel wh-" I opened the door to Butch's door. They were gone. "Shit…" I mumble to myself, I look at my watch. "ONLY FING 5 MIUNETS LEFT TILL SCHOOL!?" I had a perfect attendance… Talk my brothers out of beating some girls senseless… The ones who killed us once before… Or go to school… School, defiantly. I grabbed my blue backpack and looked in the mirror; there was Butch and Brick flying in, SHIT! I ran and covered my head as they smashed into the house making it feel like an earthquake, "REALLY GUYS! LETS JUST GO TO SCHOOL!" I yell zooming out of the room.

**Do you want to know what happens?! Review and I'll do it today! I wont be able tomarrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN PPG OR RRB!**

**GASP! SORRY! I changed it, but in the last chapter I said Brick instead of Boomer! SORRRYYY FOR CONFUSION! Anyways thanks for the reviews :D Wov you all!**

**Buttercups POV:**

"Sorry Bubs..." I said slowly. Bubbles sighed but kept flying on; I mean how was I supposed to know Butch would do that? I mean I thought we were going to try to get along… UGH! Now I hate Butch. Hate, hate, hate, HATE, Love. NO! NOT LOVE! Yes love… Ugh.

**Inside Blossoms (Her POV too) mind:**

"We meet again." I look around the room; it was all black with no light other than a spotlight on me. Where is that familiar voice coming from…? "Over here maybe?" Said the voice again. "Or maybe here…" I looked towards the voices calls, no one. "Well, well Blossom. How are you? Would you like some tea?" Another spot light clicked on not too far from where I was standing, I looked over to the light and saw… a doll house? I opened it up and gasped. It was a mini version of my dream house, and I saw… Brick?! What was BRICK doing in my kitchen!? B.R.I.C.K? "Nah, I'll get a coffee on the way to work, sweetie." MY VOICE?! I heard a baby cry than a maybe 5 year old boy walk in, "MOMMY BETHS CRYING AGAIN!" my doll person (let's call her Bloss 2) kissed the boys head, "Ok Ben I'll say goodbye to her before I leave. You have to get ready though! Uncle Boomer and Uncle Butch are going to come by today with Aunty Bubbles and Aunty Buttercup!"

**Outside Blossoms mind (still her POV):**

"BLOSSOM! WAKE. UP." Buttercup yells in my ear, I gasp and jump up. Buttercup was leaning over me and we hit heads, "OW! GIVE ME 5 SECONDS BEFORE I ACUALLY THINK YOU'RE AWAKE!" Buttercup yells sitting back rubbing her head. "What time is it? SCHOOL!" I yell, what time. Oh my gosh. WHAT FRICKEN TIME IS IT I CAN'T MISS A DAY OF SCHOOL! "Just when I think we are going to get a free day out of school…" Buttercup sighs and hands me my bag, "School starts in like… 5ish minuets-" Before she could finish I rushed out my window breaking it (now all their windows are broken) and flew off as fast as I could, I looked to my side as I was flying at super speed, is that another red streak…? Psh. No, impossible. Then I saw a blue one… Did it hit the red one? Then a green one… I start to fly over there but then I realize I would miss school… And my perfect time record… I keep flying to school.

**Meanwhile, Bricks POV:**

_(A/N: I'm skipping forward to when they were flying all they did at the house was kind of the same as blossoms thing, freaking out about the time ect. ect.)_

I'm just casually MINDING MY OWN BUISNESS when boomer slams into me, "WOAH! DUDE GET OFF ME!" I yell trying to push him off, "NO WHAT WAS THE REASON YOU WENT AFTER THE PUFFS WE WHERE ALL FI-" I cut him off, "FINE YOU BOTH LITTLE CRY BABYS MISSED THEM SOOOOO MUCH! I WAS GOING TO PUT AN END TO YOUR CONSTANT CRYING!" Boomers hair turns into a black and his eyes went an electric blue, "I DON'T FING CRY!" He body slammed me into Butch. When did he get there? "GUYS SHUT UP!" Boomer aimed at Butch and hit him, "NO! I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE THINKING SHE WAS DEAD! I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED! NOW I KNOW THERE ALL ALIVE AND YOU _BOTH _ALMOST KILLED THEM! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE BEFORE I SMASH BOTH YOUR HEADS IN!" and with that Boomer flew off to school. "Brick, seriously leave the puffs alone. If I or Boomer find you anywhere close to them we will hurt you." He sighed. "Brother or not…" and then he flew off. Why should I? Yeah I know Butch is the strong one but where did Boomer get the burst of energy…? I shook my head and realized that school had already started. I flew off to school trying to get all the thoughts out of my head.

**Boomers POV:**

WHY DO I HAVE TO RELATED TO THAT! Now I have to go to fing school… I'M NOT CRY BABY! I slam my feet to the ground in front of the school, 2 more minutes till the bell rings. "Um… Are you ok?" I turn around to a girl staring at me. The girl had her blond hair in 2 high pony tails and wore a black halter top and blue skirt… Something about her was familiar… "Hu? What? Wait, what did you say?" I was stumbling over my words; I have never met anyone so beautiful… I felt my hair go back blond and my eyes go a paler blue. She looked shocked, "Uh... I asked if you where ok. Are you?" I sighed. "Not really…" She looked at my eyes, probably wondering why they changed back to their natal color. "What's wrong…? Are you sad because you're new? I can tell before you ask. I'll show you around if you want… You can tell me what's-" the bell rang cutting her off, "What's your first class?" She grabbed my class list and scanned it. "Hey! We have the first class together! Come on! Mrs. Saster is a really nice teacher. Come on." She grabbed my wrist before I knew what was going on, I was in class. "Oh, Bubbles. You're late…" The teacher said with a frown. "I know Mrs. Saster, but that's because I ran in to… Uh…" she looked at me with a worried look, "Boice. I'm, Boice…" The girl smiled _(A/N: He didn't hear the teacher say her name!)_ "I ran into Boice, he's new to the school." Mrs. Saster smiled, "Ah. Well would you be so kind to show him around for the class period?" The whole class whined. "WHY DOES SHE GET TO?" A snotty girl yelled from the back, "Princess calm down. No one likes you." Yelled another person. I stiffened up, PRINSESS. Please don't recognize me… PLEASE DON'T REQONISE ME! She didn't give me another glance. Good. Wait, NO. NO, NO, NO! She glanced back up and looked at me confused. "Princess stop trying to scare the new kid. Go on and show him around now Bubbles." Mrs. Saster said, I again wasn't listening. I was too scared to. "Boice? Are you coming?" I got shocked out of it, "oh sorry!" We walked out as the whole class laughed. I looked down at my feet as the door closed behind us, "Are you ok? Again…" She said looking up at me. "Yeah… I'm good. Just its weird being back in school again… I was home schooled with my brothers before." She looked shocked, "I have sisters too! How old are they?" I sighed of relief noticing she forgot that I was mad before, and she took my sort of lie. "Uh… My older brother is a year and my OTHER older brother is 2." What where there fake names?! "Really? That's my sister's ages too!" she said walking down the hall, "Wow, that's cool..." I said following but still looking at my feet. "Yeah… Are you still sad?" She said looking up to me, I just realized how much taller I am than her, 5… 7 inches? "Nah. Why would I?" I said with a fake smile. She pouted but kept walking. "Anyways… Where are you coming from?" I thought for a minute… She has 2 sisters like I have 2 brothers… What's her name again? "Hey what's your name?" I ask ignoring her question. "People call me Bambi. Since I guess I'm so fragile… It fits though and I like it. Mrs. Saster only says my real name when she's trying to get a point across. Like she was today… You weren't listening where you?" I sighed, "Sorry… No… I don't like being in front of people…" I looked up and saw someone coming out of the bathroom… Brick, he sneered at me than saw Bambi, "pft... I knew you where soft." He said nodding his head off at Bambi, "Just shut up and go back to class or I'll beat your head in again." I said between closed teeth. Bambi looked at me shocked, "Uh… Boice… Are you ok?" She asked, then I realized my hair turned black and my eyes electric blue, "Boice, clam down… We'll finish it at _home._" Brick said, I snickered. "If I come home tonight." I said as my hair turned back blond and my eyes pale. "Uh… Let's just walk, Boice…" Bambi said and pulled on my wrist pulling me away from Brick as he walks to his class. "Ok, what was that." She says as we turn a corner and let's go of my wrist. "What do you mean?" I ask looking behind her. "Really? You almost tore that guy's head off. Who was he anyways? Was he the guy you where this morning? Why where you mad anyways? Boice-" I cut her off, "Just shut up Bambi!" I ran out the door and flew off not caring if she saw me.

**(A/N: I always see those funny talky things at the end so I'm going to try…)**

**Me: how was that?**

**Blossom: I barley had any part in it!**

**Brick: Shut up.**

**Blossom: No! You shut up! You made your brother freak on my sister!**

**Brick: No! He did that all his own!**

**Boomer: Thaaaaaanks**

**Blossom: SEE NOW YOU MADE HIM MAD!**

**Brick: It looks like I made you mad too!**

**Me: Sigh. Ok, come back next time!**

**Bubbles: And review!**


	5. Chapter 5: To the princibles office

**HEY GUYS! Doing another chapter today! And I forgot to put this in the last chapter (I forget a lot *.*) but… CRAP NOT EVEN KIDING BUT I FORGOT AGAIN! UGH! *.* Ok well I don't own the PPGs OR RRB… Ugh.**

**Bubbles POV:** "Just shut up Bambi!" He ran out the door, and did he… Did he just fly away? UGH! I don't even care, how dare he say that to me! All I did was ask him what was wrong! He doesn't need to get all offensive! "OH I'M BOICE AND I CANT CONTROLE MY SELF" I mumble to myself mimicking a guy's voice. "Bubs?" I stop and look up, "Oh hey Bloss." I said with a fake smile, "Who's Boice?" she asks noticing my mood. "Uh, this new annoying kid in my class. He was all mad this morning so I asked him what was wrong and he's all freaking out, he almost tore his 'friend' apart today too… But, guess what. The dude he was mad at was _Brick!_" Blossom gasped. "WHAT! HE GOES HERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I glared at her, "Oh, I don't know. I had nothing else taking up my time! Like maybe a sicotic new kid?" She sighs, "You seem pissed much? Gosh… Do you know what class Bricks in?" I kept the glare on my face, "No. I don't have class with him! But how am I supposed to go to class and tell Mrs.-" Someone cleared her thought. "Miss. Utonium's." I turned slowly and saw Mrs. Saster crossing her arms angrily. "Where's Boice?" She asked annoyed. "Um… You see, I was showing him around and-" Mrs. Saster interrupted me, "No excuses only real stories." I started to sweat a little, "Well, Boice saw a friend of his, that I don't know, and he got mad and left, without his friend. I was just about to tell you…" I heard Blossoms feet slowly walking away towards the bathroom. "Is that so? Well. Get to class before I give you a detention." I sigh but scurry off to class with the teacher right behind me. How dare Boice do that to me… I have a mental glare to myself and sit in my seat, "Awww, not teacher's pet anymore?" Princess whispers to me, people around us snicker. "Shut up." I whisper back. "Don't have to. And I guess you don't either since you're not the pet anymore… Wait, where's that hottie you had to show around? He in trouble to? Aw, is he trying to get a bad boy image? Ha, like he could." She and her friends snickered. Why isn't Mrs. Saster doing anything? I know she can hear back here. "You know you could just keep things to yourself and you don't have to annoy everyone with your bitchy tone, right?" Princess gave me a shocked look and looked like she was going to cry. Good! She disserved every bit of that. "MRS. UTONIUM! TO THE PRINSIBLES OFFICE NOW!" I now know who the teacher's favriout is. "But! That wasn't me-" She cut me off, "I just heard you. Don't blame poor Princess for your problems!" I sighed and grabbed my bag to go down to the office.

**Buttercup POV: **  
Crap… I hope Bubbles is ok… I started walking back to class from the bathroom, "Buttercup. What took you so long? Did you talk to someone in the hall?" Mr. Smitster asked me as I walked in and took my seat. "No, but I had to go crap." Everyone laughed. Mr. Smitster glared at me, "WELL! Anyways… If you-" He was interrupted by Mrs. Kath the English teacher. He walked over to her and she whispered in his ear. Who was that? She had someone behind her. "Sure!" He yelled, "Kids, we have a new kid in are class… Um… His name is... Come here son!" He pulled the kid out from behind Mrs. Kath, "Um… I'm Blaster…" BUTCH!? He starred straight at me with a sorry look. He made me so mad this morning! No, I'm not going to brake for this bastard. "Blaster, go sit next to Buttercup." I sighed; I had to sit next to the empty seat today! Well I have my backpack and binder there. I'm not moving it, "Buttercup. Move your things" I glared. I wasn't the one to listen to teachers; I was known to do the opposite. "Naw… He doesn't have to sit next to me now does he?" Mr. Smitster glared at me as the whole class laughed. I put my feet on my desk and gave the teacher a pity look, "Miss. Utonium, feet off now. You know I… HATE feet." I laughed with the rest of the class. "Its fine teach." Butch said walking over and sitting down at my already occupied chair with my binder and backpack. I saw him writing something, but I didn't pay attention long enough because than Mr. Smitster came up to me and sat on his feet (do you guys know what I mean?) "Buttercup. You know I don't want to send you to the office right? I heard your sisters already down there… Bubbles I think… I thought she was the good one, and I also heard Blossom (I'll get to her POV soon!) has detention… I just want to know if there's anything happening at home." I sighed and looked over his head at Butch who was still writing I guess I was starring because Mr. Smitster looked in my direction. "Blaster stop writing notes!" He looked up, "I'm not. I'm writing a mental note… But I have bad memory so I'm writing it down." Mr. Smitster sighed. "Fine." He looked back at me, "Now Buttercup. Stop looking around and tell me what's wrong or I will send you the same way as your sisters." I sighed, "Fine, we had a rough morning." Butch was looking at me. "And…?" Mr. Smitster asked. "NOTHING MORE GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled at him, he sighed and pointed to the door, I grabbed my binder and backpack. "Short day for me, see ya later suckers!" I yell as I walk out of the classroom.

**Blossoms POV:**

I've been back from the 'bathroom' for almost a half hour, and I'm still wondering about my little sister. I look out the window and start to think, Brick goes here…. I sigh. Seriously? And why can I barely remember this morning? Weird… Was that a dream this morning with me yelling? Weird.

I put my head phones in since I'm in reading, and we are aloud to listen while we read to ourselves. The song '_Give Me Love' _By Ed Sheeran comes up, and it's a really sloooooooooooooow song. I start to mumble the words as I drift off, 'and that I'll fight my corner maybe tonight I'll call you after my blood turns into alcohol' and with that. I was asleep.

**20 minutes later:**

"BLOSSOM WAKE UP!" I blink my eyes and look up at Dr. Kev, "Y-yes?" I say sitting up. "You have been sleeping for 20 minutes. Detention." My eyes go wide, "WHAT! I DIDN'T SLEEP!" Dr. Kev just pointed to the door and I walked out to go to the principal's office.

**Me: Awww all the PPGs got in trouble :O**

**Boomer: Hahaha!**

**Bubbles: This sucks… I didn't do anything! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU BOOMER!**

**Butch: Hey I was barly in this!**

**Blossom: HEY I ONLY GOT A REALLY SMALL PART!**

**Me: I KNOW SHUT UP SLEEPY!**

**Blossom: …**

**Me: You got little because I have been on the computer all day and I'm tired!**

**Brick: No Friends is on you just want to watch it**

**Me: Shhhh! There going to think I don't love them!**

**Buttercup: *Cough* she doesn't *cough***

**Me: Glare. OK! Well I know whose going to die next chapter**

**Buttercup: O.O**

**Me: hehehehe JK! Ok bye lovelies don't listen to the annoying couple! I'll be back tomorrow! But suspect short writings because my mom will be home and shooing me off L but NEXT NEXT week you will get LONNNNNNNNNNNNNG like 2 thousand words!**

**Bubbles: Geez you talk a lot…**

**Me: :'(**

**Brick: Look you made her cry! *kisses me***

**Me: JUST KIDING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN AND PPGS OR RRB IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND NOT WRITING A FANFIC!**

**Ok guys, I know I didn't write yesterday! SORRY! I felt sick :( ANYWAYS! Ok it's pretty late my time and I feel like someone's watching me… So that's kinda where this 'inspiration' came from!**

**(This is going to be weird but…) Professors POV:**

"All my… What? Even Blo-" I was cut off again with a screechy voice on the other end of the call, "Why yeeeeees, all of your little BRATS. They are alllllllll suspended in till further notice!" I heard the phone click off. I sighed and sat back, what's going through their minds… Ew. Don't even want to think in Buttercups mind. I heard 6 feet slam to the floor and 3 hands try to open the door. "ARG!" Blossoms eventually the one who opens it, "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" They all yell in sink at run into their rooms. I sigh and rub my head, I had to make _girls, _Iglared to myself from my own thought.

**Bubbles POV:**

I don't even care; all I did was swear to Princess who ALWAYS deserves it. Now miss. Prissy pants has a new favriout. Not that I care or anything! I slam a pillow at my wall and it just jumps back and hits me. I glare at it and zap it turning it to ashes. "Someone's got a temper…" I heard throughout the air. I looked around, nothing. "H-Hello? I'LL GET BUTTERCUP TO WHOP YOUR ASS IF YOU COME CLOSE TO ME!" The voice snickered, who is that? "Oh, Bubbles… I need a favor of you my sweet… Well, not _my_ sweet but… I could use you to my benefit… "WHO ARE YOU I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" The voice snickered again. "I know you aren't that's why I need you now…" mist filled my room and a boy in *** clothes walked out, "Why hello." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Butch's POV:**

I hope she looks in her backpack… PLEASE BUTTERCUP IF YOU MAKE ONE FING RIGHT CHOISE TODAY LOOK IN YOUR BACKPACK! 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1….

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGG

CLASS IS OVER! I grab my things and fly out of there as fast as possible with a green streak behind me.

**Brick: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**Me: THAT my un-good sir, was a CLIF HANGER**

**Bubbles: I thought you loved us…**

**Blossom: I still am mad from yesterday…. OH WAIT! Not yesterday because you didn't post anything! Well, 2 days ago.**

**Me: *Bawling***

**Brick: DON'T BE A BITCH BLOSSOM!**

**Blossom: IT'S A TRAP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Brick: *kisses me again***

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kiss masta xoxoxoxo**

**Buttercup and Butch: O.O**

**Me: Oh come on. He's easy…**

**Brick: HEY!**

**Me: OK PEOPLE! Sorry for the redick (no one comment on that) small chapter! Its really late and I seriously thinks someone's looking at me… O.O Ok… Uh… Night? ILL WRITE MORE IN THE MORNING IF I GET ONE REVIEW!**


	7. This isent a chapter

**Sorry to the people who thought this was another chapter! SORRY :'( But I wanted to know, is anyone really reading this? I mean... Should I**

**contiue? I am going to start another story I just want to know if I should keep writing this? **

**LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh… Ok I am such a liar, sorry. I didn't write in the morning and if you live close to me you are probably saying, "WOW (hmm I need a nickname) YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING! YOUR HAVING A FRIEND COME OVER!" Well, to your surprise…. Shut up… Ok, yes I know I am a suckie writer at night (Butch: No all the time) Ignoring… OMG THIS MAKES NO SENCE!**

**HEY! Its almost 12 :O And yes I'm awake! I always am, but I'm writing… Sorry I know I suck but I got a review that made me feel good! So, since all those nice people asked me to continue, here I am! Well… I'm going to get to it…**

**Blossom: Whatever's name does not own us, Rowdyruffs, OR MY BOYFRIEND. Thank you!**

**Me and Brick: *glaring***

**Buttercups POV:**

I flopped onto my bed and looked at the ceiling… There are dots on my ceiling… 1... 2… 3… 4…

**Blossom POV:**

Me? ME? ME?!

**Buttercups POV:**

505…. 506…. 507…. 508…

**Bubbles:**

"BRICK WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He snickered and hugged me from behind, "I came to see you…" He nibbled on my neck, it felt… BAD! "GET. OFF. ME!" I yelled kicking him in the nuts, "O-ow" He fell to the ground holding his area. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY!" He slowly got up and chuckled, "You're not already?" I pouched him right between the eyes, "NO." He held his nose and whispered something I couldn't hear, "WHAT?!" I yelled grabbing his ear, "I said…" Before he could finish he pouched my in the stomach and needed me in the face, than twisted me around and folded my arm the wrong way, "YOUR COMING WITH ME." He pounced me on the side of my head making my head raddled like a snake, everything went fuzzy… Than black.

**Buttercups POV:**

4,703… 4,704… 4,705…

**Me: SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN!**

**Blossom: I said 3 words -.-**

**Me: And they all where 'me' full of yourself much?**

**Blossom: YOU MADE ME SAY IT I ME-**

**Me: SHUT UP! Ok people who matter, please review! I'm going to post something exiting next time, WHAT NUMBER WILL BUTTERCUP BE UP TOO?! WHERE IS BUBBLES GOING?! OHHHH!**

**Boomer: Review and I get a cookie!**

**Butch: NO I DO!**

**Brick: Hey, sweet stuff, can I have the cookie?**

**Me: *licks lips* hmmm… *eats cookie in one bite* Nope. I don't like you anymore… *winks at Boomer***

**Boomer: O.O wait… Do I get a cookie?**

**Me: Yup…**

**Boomer: *makes out with me***

**Me: OHHHH BURN BUBBLES!**

**Boomer: Wait… Where are they?**

**PGG: Gone**

**RRB & ME: O.o**

**ME: WELL I'M SCARED! BUT! Can you guys give me an idea for a nickname/pin name? Like, HI I'M (put name here) please? PLEASE! You will all get Boomers cookie!**

**Boomer: HEY! :O **


	9. Chapter 9

**130 people away from 1,000 views: O WOWWWW I love you all just so you know… And I know you all skip my rambling… SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY MIND… Well… I think I own my mind… OH! And people where confused that Brick attacked Bubbles. This isn't a mixed relationship thing or anything, it's just… YOULL SEE!**

**Buttercup POV:**

1,057,156,468,478,900…. (HAD TOO OK ILL STOP IT NOW!)

**Bricks POV:**

I HATE doing my brothers dirty work… I mean with Blossom all worked up I could have seduced her in seconds… BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Flashback to earlier today:**

"Your suck a baby…" I mumble under my breath.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Boomer yelled pouting.

"Brick, seriously leave him alone. He's pissed right now…" Butch said eyeing the two as he plays the Xbox.

"Butch, he's a wuss! He _needs _to do this."

"SAYS WHO?!" Boomer yelled.

"Me. Just, now." I said wanting to slap him sooo hard right now. Why won't he do it? I mean me and Butch did it today! Even though it didn't work so well… What happened with that anyways this morning?! They weren't really knocked out! "Hey… Butch… How did those girls wake up this morning? I thought we knocked them all out…"

"Right." Butch said not looking up from his game. Then it hit me.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALLY KNOCK THEM OUT DID YOU!? DID YOU?!" I yelled, and un-plugged his game. "You lied. YOU DIDN'T KNOCK THEM OUT THEN THEY FOUGHT US AND ALMOST KILLED US _BOTH. _NOW YOU'RE STILL PROTECTING THEM, NOW YOU ARE KEEPING BOOMER AWAY FROM HURTING BUBBLES. YOU KNOW WHAT." I flew out the window crushing it to pieces. First, Bubbles will pay. Then, Buttercup… Then, if I'm up for it… Blossom…

**End flashback:**

**Butch's POV:**

"MY XBOX!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He ripped it out so harshly, it broke the cord. NO!

"Seriously?" Boomer asked glaring and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, how about… You became bald. What would you do then?"

"SCREAM!" He yelled grabbing at his hair.

"Oh, Ken I'm sooo sorry!" I said with a high pitched girl voice.

"Come on Barbie lets go party! Ah Ah AH ahhh." He said the first part huskily than the last part high pitched like when I said it.

"Lets stop that now and stop Brick…" I said slowly walking farther away from my brother.

**Me: Ok well…. You guys fail at names. (only one person suggested and it wasn't the right kind) SO I AM NOW CALLED…**

**Boomer: SHUT UP YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE BARBIE!**

**Me: hehehe… Yes AND people got ur cookies!**

**PPG: ONLY BUTTERCUP TALKED!**

**Me: OK SHUSH! I know I haven't written I like to write a lot but I have been busy :/ BUT I'm GONNA START A NEW STORYYYY!**

**RRB & PPG: Oh is it gonna suck like this one?**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *cry's in corner***

**PPG: MWAHAHAHA**

**RRB: Ohhhhh… We're sorry Alanna. AND YES! THAT IS MY NEW NICKNAME!**

**ME: If your name IS Alanna… That's awesome! And it's not my name just so you no!**


End file.
